


ask away

by rippleoats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, atsumu has a thing for kita wearing his jersey, birthday fic, literally no plot I just want kita to give atsumu a head, post-timekip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleoats/pseuds/rippleoats
Summary: “Aight, I’m all yours. Fuck my mouth, I really liked it the last time.” Shinsuke was nothing but straightforward and Atsumu just blushed.“Shin, you'rekillin'me!”Alternatively: Atsumu wanted something specific for his birthday, and Shinsuke complied.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163





	ask away

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday-themed AtsuKita fic for Atsumu's birthday <3
> 
> I just think Kita would be exceptional at giving head lol, anyway I hope you liked it!

Atsumu climbed into bed with Shinsuke who was only wearing Atsumu’s jersey. He sighed, laying his head in Shinsuke’s thighs and relaxed into his touch. Shinsuke was quick to lean down and press a soft kiss to both of his eyelids, and Atsumu let the tension from the Osaka-Hyogo two hours ride fall away.

“Happy birthday, Tsumu.”

“Thanks Shin,” Atsumu answered with a familiar mischievous grin on his face. “Now where’s my present?” 

Shinsuke chuckled softly. “Are you sure that’s the only thing ya want for your birthday?”

“Uh-huh. It’s been awhile don't you think?”

“Aight, I’m all yours. Fuck my mouth, I really liked it the last time.” Shinsuke was nothing but straightforward and Atsumu just blushed. 

“Shin, you're _killin_ ’ me!” 

He got up and squeezed Shinsuke’s thighs gently. Shinsuke ran his hands around Atsumu's shoulders and captured his mouth in a kiss. He couldn’t help the whimper he let out when Atsumu’s teeth dragged along his lower lips, or when his tongue curled around his.

“Do ya have any idea how hot you are Shin?” Atsumu pulled out to catch his breath. “You're even wearing my jersey, _god._ ”

“For your eyes only,” Shinsuke murmured before nipping at his ear.

“For my eyes only.” 

Shinsuke climbed off his lap, undoing Atsumu’s trouser while laying a worshipping trail of kisses downward. He settled down between Atsumu’s legs, guiding his cock to his lips, the head rubbed across them to feel the softness before being taken into his warm mouth. He stuck out his tongue and slowly licked Atsumu’s cock from base to tip. Shinsuke held his gaze as Atsumu pushed inside his mouth, letting out moans and grunts as he enjoyed Shinsuke’s lips and tongue wrapped around his cock.

“Shin, _Shin_ , you look so good like this.”

Atsumu could feel Shinsuke whimper around his cock when he pulled lightly on his hair. He rubbed his thumb over Shinsuke’s cheek and Shinsuke leaned into his touch while reveling in the weight of his cock in his mouth. 

Shinsuke knew what he was doing, _he knew_ what could drive Atsumu to the edge. So he lowered his mouth down until he felt Atsumu’s head hit the back of his throat, taking in the entire form and the taste. And as he looked up, he could see Atsumu's eyes were gleaming with heat and anticipation. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Atsumu swore, voice low and rumbling. It took everything he had not to come on the spot. “Shin, you feel so, _so_ , so good– ah– _Shin._ ” 

Atsumu didn’t hesitate. He thrusted his hip, dragging the heavy weight of his cock, unable to stop once he started. Shinsuke complied, trying to accommodate Atsumu's cock and his movement in a way that he knew his boyfriend liked. His jaw burned, but it burned so good he encouraged Atsumu to move deeper by tightening his grips around Atsumu's thighs. 

The younger one placed his hands on Shinsuke's head, stroking his hair down to his face as he tilted his head to get a better view of Shinsuke beneath him.

It didn’t take long before Atsumu came spilling down Shinsuke’s throat. His eyes fluttered closed. Shinsuke pulled his mouth down from Atsumu’s cock with a little pop, trying to catch the remainder of his come with his tongue. He steadied his breathing and asked, “You liked it?”

“More than _like_!” Atsumu breathed as he wiped his come off the corner of Shinsuke’s lips. “You took me so well Shin. You’re _beautiful_.”

“So are you.” 

Atsumu groaned and pushed Shinsuke onto the bed. They kissed for what seemed like hours. It was wet and messy as they moaned into each other’s mouth with Shinsuke legs straddling Atsumu’s hips down. Atsumu could taste his come in Shinsuke's mouth as their tongue intertwined, sucking on each other breathless. 

"We're not done yet," Atsumu smirked. 

“Eager aren't ya?"

"Can you blame me?" 

The room was filled with their heartily giggle as they rolled around the bed, devouring each other. When they parted, Atsumu could see Shinsuke’s gentle, barely-there smile, and it lit up his heart.

“ _'_ _Tsumu_ ,” Shinsuke squawks. “What are you doing?”

Atsumu just shrugged and trailed open-mouthed kisses down Shinsuke’s lower abdomen. He sucked the skin below his navel sloppily, whispering soft _look at you’s_ and _god I love you’s_ while doing that. He moved lower and lower until he reached Shinsuke’s cock, wrapping his hand around it with pre-cum dribbling down his length.

“You always take such good care of me Shin,” he looked up, unable to stop himself from smiling fondly.

“Yeah?” Shinsuke sighed contentedly.

“Mmm, so now it’s my turn,” Atsumu hummed. “What do you want me to do?” 

“You know what I want.”

“I wouldn’t know if you don’t make it clear. Communication is key, you know?” Atsumu teased him and Shinsuke just laughed. 

“C’mere.” Shinsuke looped his arm around Atsumu’s neck, wrapping his arms around Atsumu’s broad shoulders and letting their hips grind together. “I want you inside me,” he whispered, nibbling on Atsumu’s ears and rolled his hip around some more. “And I want you beneath me as I ride you and tell you you’re doing so good, _so perfect_ , for me.”

Shit.

_Shit._

Atsumu tried to keep his cool as he finally said, “You got it, pass me the lube.”

***

The next morning they woke up tangled in Shinsuke’s bed. Atsumu woke up first, planning to go for a quick run before preparing birthday breakfast for two. He planted a soft kiss on Shinsuke’s temple, careful to not wake him up too early on his day off. He knew how important Shinsuke’s routine to him was, and he wasn’t going to ruin that. He reached for his phone beside the bed, scrolled through his notifications, and saw some texts from Osamu. 

> **02.30 | Osamu:**
> 
> Happy birthday jerk.
> 
> **02.45 | Osamu:**
> 
> Sorry, that was Suna. He’s in town for our birthday.
> 
> *Osamu’s birthday.
> 
> **03.00 | Osamu:**
> 
> As you could prob tell that was Suna (Again). 
> 
> So, dinner later or tomorrow? Let me know which arrangement works best for Shinsuke-san.
> 
> Oh, and of course. Happy birthday, Tsumu. I hope you had a good one. 

Atsumu glanced back at Shinsuke who was still sleeping soundly as he typed a quick reply.

> **05.30 | Atsumu:**
> 
> Happy birthday, Samu! I did have a good one ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Talk AtsuKita to me on Twitter [@atsukitime](https://twitter.com/atsukitime)


End file.
